WildClan
by TimeGirl23
Summary: WildClan was formed by a collection of brave rouges searching for a fresh start. This is the brave tale of Brighteye- a cat who's name shall be inscribed in history for eternity. This a epic story of brave battles and a choice between paths on a journey to save the clan.
1. Cats of WildClan

**WildClan cats**

Prologue- Kit Days

Leader:

Tawnystar f/ Tawnyfur- dappled brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

Deputy:

Adderfang- grey tom with a darker underbelly. Willing to take risks to achieve his clan's goals.

Medicine Cat: Cloverleaf- pale yellow she cat with light blue eyes

Warriors:

Lilypelt- small she cat with blue fur and sky blue eyes

Stormheart- giant black tom with tabby streaks

Duststorm- silvery tom with dark green eyes

Sedgewhisker- White tom with silvery eyes. Blind

Apprentices:

Tinypaw- light brown tom, small for his age

Sparrowpaw- black tom with honey coloured eyes

Queens:

Sagetail- pale grey she cat with sage green eyes. Kits: Bright, Sharp

Tawnystar- Kit: Ember

Ripplefur- white she cat with silvery streaks and dark blue eyes. Kits: Dark, Weald, Amber

Kits:

Emberkit- dark grey tom with orange eyes and red-brown socks

Brightkit- dark brown almost black she cat with green kaleidoscope eyes

Sharpkit- silver tom with VERY sharp claws and green-blue eyes

Darkkit- pitch black she cat with black eyes

Wealdkit- white she cat with a light brown overcoat and azure eyes

Amberkit- pale ginger she cat with amber eyes


	2. Prologue

Our story starts on a scorching night in Greenleaf amongst WildClan, when the nursery's inhabitants were rudely awakened by a screech. But before our courageous tale can begin you must be informed of WildClan's legacy.

This mighty Clan was formed by a collection of rouge cats who yearned for a fresh start. Their traditions bare much similarity to those of the four great clans; ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan. These rouges named themselves WildClan as their lives once were just that and have fought many testing battles for their territory. They accepted fellow rouges and through their offspring forged a Clan that will never be forgotten.

As the shriek rung through the camp the kits were rushed outside to wait and WildClan's lovely medicine cat Cloverleaf ushered in. For this was the birth of two strong leaders with very important destinies. Sagetail laboured throughout the night with the help of Cloverleaf and the other Queens to eventually give birth to two kits. One was a dark brown almost black she cat and the other a silver tom with very sharp claws. Sagetail needed no consultation as to what the tom's name would be.

"Sharpkit." She announced beaming.

" What of the other one?" Asked Cloverleaf.

" I will need to sleep on it"Sagetail replied.

Yet one moon later the female kit remained unnamed until the day the kits opened their eyes. When the leaves were beginning to fall the two kits woke up and their eyes opened.

"Brightkit!" Sagetail exclaimed proudly as she looked into the brown she cat's mesmerising green, kaleidoscope eyes. The Queens smiled.

It was a cold day during leafbare when Brightkit and her fellow kits were to begin their apprenticeship. However that morning Brightkit was having a heated argument with WildClan's oldest kit Emberkit.

"Why are you so confident that your going to Tawnystar as a mentor? There's six of us and plenty of other Warriors!" Brightkit said growling at him.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm her son so naturally she'd want to mentor me." He replied angrily. Then Brightkit pounced on him and they began fighting.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at the rock so our apprenticeship ceremony can begin." Tawnystar said loudly.

Emberkit, Brightkit, Sharpkit, Dark-kit, Weildkit and Amberkit scurried to the bottom of the rock as fast as they could eager to find out who their mentors were to be.

"Kits, come forward as I say your name. Emberkit! You shall now be known as Emberpaw, discard your old name like an old skin. Your mentor shall be... Adderfang!"

Adderfang and Emberpaw rubbed noses and moved aside. The scowl was evident on Emberpaw's face as Brightkit smirked at him.

"Brightkit! You shall now be known as Brightpaw and I shall mentor you"

Brightpaw grinned as she touched noses with Tawnystar. She then went to stand next to Emberpaw and left her mentor to finish the ceremony. As Brightpaw took her place next to him she muttered one thing in his ear.

"Haha."

"Darkkit!" Tawnystar continued "You shall now be known as Darkpaw and will be mentored by Lilypelt" the two she cats rubbed noses and joined the new apprentices.

"Wieldkit! You are now known as Wieldpaw and your mentor will be Stormheart. The she cat apprentice rubbed noses with the older tom and went to the side.

"And last but not least Amberkit! You are now called Amberpaw. Your mentor shall be Sedgewhisker!" The cats applauded as The amber she cat rubbed noses with the black tom. They all dispersed and the new apprentices along with the slightly older ones Tinypaw and Sparrowpaw went with their mentors to train and explore.

Emberpaw remained slightly jealous of his mother choosing to mentor Brightpaw instead of him. But alas this could not be changed so Emberpaw pretended he had gotten over it and grumbled privately. Their training that day mostly consisted of some basic hunting techniques and a supposedly inspirational pep talk which most of the new apprentices found astonishingly boring. Two days of basic hunting training later Brighteye began to make friends with Wealdpaw, Amberpaw and Darkpaw while her brother Sharppaw and enemy Emberpaw kept to themselves. They were all exited as the new day dawned for their first day of hunting in the forest with their mentors and the challenge of having to catch enough prey for the entire clan.

**This is my first story and I wasn't entirely sure how to end this chapter because I'm better at cliffhanger ending and this chapter had absolutely no reason for a fore mentioned cliffhanger so this is the best I could come up with. **

**TimeGirl**


End file.
